Harry Potter y El cuarto reich
by Roger Granuja
Summary: EN STAND BY..SE TRASPASA! CONTACTENME PARA CUALKIER COSA... transcurre despues de howarts, olvidense de los horrocrux,es un UA. harry es capturado x una vampiresa para ser entregada a Voldy q lo qiere aniquilar, pero algo sucedera que fastidiara a voldy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry caminaba por la sala de su casa, esa casa que antiguamente había pertenecido a magos tan importantes y tan buenos ahora

Harry caminaba por la sala de su casa, esa casa que antiguamente había pertenecido a magos tan importantes y tan buenos ahora poco a poco se derrumbaba, pero no por su decadente construcción, a decir verdad era una de las que tenían mas hechizos de protección de edificios que tenia en todo el pueblo y si se le suman todos los que Harry le había añadido pues ya eran bastantes. No, esa casa se derrumbaba pero era por la tristeza que reinaba en su interior. El único habitante de esa hermosa casa estaba más solo que nunca, no porque le faltaran compañeros de trabajo, aliados o vecinos, sino porque ya no confiaba en nadie y había perdido las esperanzas en creer en el amor, que sentimiento tan entupido. Si no hubiera sido por los estupidos celos de esos Weasley y Granger, ella todavía estaría con el ahí a su lado y se habría evitado tanta muerte. Esos dos estupidos pelirrojos celosos uno por fama y la otra por querer tener su corazón y luego estaba esa chica Granger que antes el mismo presumía de ser la mas inteligente resulto ser una necia y ciega de amor y murió por aquel que amo. Tantas muertes a su espalda. Gabrielle su novia, muerta gracias a la maldición asesina de Ginebra; Ginebra, muerta por Fleur que en un arranque de ira desato sus poderes veelas y la ataco asta desangrarla y destazarla; Ronald, su antiguo mejor amigo, que cegado por los celos se unió al bando oscuro y como mortifago y espía ataco a su propia familia con tal de conseguir gloria y poder; Bill que murió al ser atacado por su propio hermano; Hermione, su mejor amiga y confidente muerta defendiendo a su amor Ronald por la mano de Remus; Ronald muerto por Remus.

Ahora lo que antaño era la Orden del Fénix ya no existía, ahora existían tres frentes de la alianza contra Voldemort, la Orden del Fénix conformada por el resto de la familia Weasley, Ojoloco, Kingsley, Minerva, Mundungus, y otros nuevos Aurores y miembros del ministerio; el ministerio que era la fuerza "legal" contra la lucha de Voldemort pero que actualmente se encontraba tan corrupta como nunca y los rebeldes que eran acusados de sedición, traición a la patria y asesinos que estaban conformados por Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Luna Loveggood, Neville Longbottom y otras personas entre las que destacaban algunos inefables, miembros de la misma generacion de alumnos de Howarts de la que pertenecía Harry y algunos extranjeros. Harry simplemente no estaba asociado a ninguno, cuando podía acudía a los enfrentamientos pero no se disponía a la ayuda de nadie, simplemente llegaba, aniquilaba mortifagos y cuando todo se iba tranquilizando simplemente desaparecía.

Ahora un año después de esos acontecimientos se encontraba el rememorando todas sus andanzas con aquellos sus amigos mientras reflexionaba "¿que es lo que hice mal? ¿En donde falle con ellos?" apenas noto como un ser se deslizaba por la puerta, se dirigía hacia donde estaba el en la sala, le había costado mucho encontrarlo pues su casa estaba bajo un hechizo mejorado y personalizado del fidelio. No dejaría que se le escapara esta vez. Ya había tenido dos ocasiones y las dos las había desperdiciado, la primera por el impacto que le dio esa aura y la segunda por su habilidad en el manejo de las armas mágicas que provocaron su retirada.

No lo quería admitir pero el en realidad tenia gran potencial, potencial que todavía no había despertado y que no lo haría mas que en un caso extremo o con alguna "motivación" precisamente para eso estaba ella. Para llevarlo asta su general y el se encargaría de todo. Su misión era llevarlo a donde estaba su amo pero eso no decía que no podría divertirse un rato. Se transformo en su forma natural y ataco con un poderoso rayo de energía roja que provenía de su mano. Decir que se sorprendió cuando el rayo traspaso al sujeto que estaba sentado ahí en ese sillón rojo sin provocarle nada, dándose cuenta que era una ilusión volteó para prevenir un posible ataque pero no vio a nadie y de improviso un hechizo le impacto en la espalda lanzándola asta el otro lado de la sala ella se incorporo para ver que delante de ella se encontraba el sujeto de su misión, fue asta ese momento que vio de nuevo esa aura, aura que no había presentado en los últimos combates, pero ahora volvía a atacar con mas fuerza y su aura comenzaba a crecer y eso había que impedirlo. Sonrió para si misma. Después de todo para una vampiresa como ella seria un buen entrenamiento y asta podría ascender en el clan. Desbloqueo los canales mentales que retenían su magia pero no se espero a que el le mandara un ataque mental directo, debía ser muy estupido para hacer eso pues estaba casi segura que un contra ataque mental proveniente de un vampiro le devastaría. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que la fuerza que ella usaba para sacarlo de su mente era más de la que había planeado, mucha más. Al final el salio de su mente pero con muchísima facilidad y sin ningún daño aparente mientras que ella ya estaba sudando. Volvió a cerrar su mente lo necesario para que no fluyeran sus pensamientos, solo su magia aunque así estaría limitada al menos tendría el factor sorpresa de su velocidad y tele transporte. Se concentro en desaparecerse para aparecer detrás de el pero se sorprendió todavía mas cuando ni siquiera eso podía hacer. "al parecer ha puesto barreras muy fuertes" "así es, estas en lo correcto Giselle" ella no cabía en su asombro, ese sujeto de ahí, aquel simple humano había entrado en su mente cerrada y con todo y eso no lo había sentido. El solo sonrió. Seria una batalla bastante pareja ella alzo las manos y se dispuso a atacarlo. No podía fallar su existencia pendía de un hilo y el era ese hilo, debía seguir en el mundo al menos para poder cumplir la promesa que había hecho hacia ya tanto tiempo.


	2. conociendo a Catherine

Se encontraba tirada en el piso

Se encontraba tirada en el piso. Sus vestimentas estaban semidestruidas, pues se encontraban gran parte quemadas o desgarradas. Le costaba respirar y a juzgar por el dolor en su pierna seguramente se habría encajado alguna estaca o algún trozo de acero. Todavía se repetía la misma pregunta ¿Dónde fue que falle? ¿En que parte el venció? Entonces recordó

FLASH BACK

La sala estaba prácticamente destruida, lo único que se seguía manteniendo era la chimenea, la cual estaba en el centro y empotrada en un muro. La batalla era muy pareja, ambos luchaban encarnizadamente. Ella mantenía una expresión de sorpresa y furia en la cara mientras que el sonreía cínicamente haciendo que la furia en ella aumentara. En el siguiente golpe que el le dio ella salio despedida hasta el centro de la sala y aprovecho la situación. Invoco una gran parte de su energía y la concentro en una gran esfera roja escarlata ribeteada de negro. Para cuando la tenia lista su enemigo que tenia una herida en un brazo ya estaba enfrente de ella y ella perdió la concentración y la esfera implotó creando un vacío que los hizo a ambos chocar y por unos momentos rozar sus labios. Después la explosión los lanzo hasta cada extremo de la sala. Dejándolos inconscientes y entre las ruinas de la sala.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al pensar en el sabor de sus labios calidos y en como sabría su sangre se molesto pues no se podía permitir esos pensamientos pero de nuevo al recordar esa escena levanto ligeramente la cabeza al ver la dirección que había caído él y ver un montón de escombros y libreros rotos suspiró y dejo caer la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin duda él le hacia sentir algo extraño. Un movimiento extraño le hizo recobrar el sentido de donde estaba. Intento incorporarse para en el ultimo de los casos una huida. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no nada mas era su muslo, sino también un brazo. De pronto oyó algo que le hizo por segunda vez en el día temer por su vida algo se movía desde el otro lado del salón. Aquel mago, ese odioso ser que se encontraba delante de ella. Estaba levantado y se dirigía hacia ella con una expresión de ¿tristeza? ¿Miedo? ¿Pena? No era algo así como desesperanza, como si hubiese deseado en todo momento algo y hubiese perdido las esperanzas hasta al final.

El sujeto levanto la mano una esfera negra deslumbrante sin duda imponía respeto ella en un intento infantil de protegerse levanto la mano y se tapo los ojos el sujeto elevo la esfera e incremento el tamaño de esta haciéndola casi de la mitad del techo. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el final, lamentándose de no poder hacer su promesa realidad, en verdad en el fondo de su oscuro y bello ser se encontraba un anhelo hacia esa promesa y hacia ese destino que ambos habían decidido hacia mucho tiempo. Sintió como una poderosa energía se dirigía hacia ella y sintió un escalofrió y después… nada. Abrió los ojos pensando en ver alguna especie de reja de oro y muchas nubes o en el peor de los casos un agujero negro con llamas poderosas y deslumbrantes, pero no. era la misma habitación destruida en la que estaba hacia unos minutos, entonces vio que la esfera había sido disuelta y el sujeto no se encontraba por ningún lado. Sin ninguna pista de su paradero y en bastante mal estado y opto por desaparecerse con pensamientos bastantes extraños e inusuales.

--

Su colgante le había avisado acerca del ataque pero aun así no pudo llegar antes de poder detener el primer hechizo, hechizo que como era obvio era uno asesino e impacto en el cuerpo de un anciano. La batalla acaba de comenzar y prometía ser una carnicería de no detenerse a tiempo. Saco su varita y lanzo dos hechizos simultáneos, ambos hechizos de un color azul eléctrico impactando directamente en las cabezas de dos mortifagos haciéndolas implotar y dejando oír un sonoro CRACK que significaba que el cráneo de sus enemigos había sido fragmentado y después de derrumbarse se veía como el cerebro de ambos.

Se dio la vuelta en el momento justo que veía como al menos una docena de hombres lobo se dirigían raudos hacia una multitud de magos y muggles que al parecer empuñaban armas de fuego dio un salto esquivando un hechizo de corte y mientras con la mano izquierda invocaba un bombarda que se impactaba en el mortifago que había lanzado el sectusempra provocando que estallara y como una fuente los órganos cayeran sobre sus compañeros; mientras corría detrás de los lobos hambrientos de sangre solo esperaba que no pudieran morder a nadie pues no tenia ganas de asesinar a mas de la cuenta. Pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados y un lobo se abalanzo sobre un humano arrancándole de un tajo la mano y dejando al descubierto el hueso.

Llego al lado de ambos bandos y con la mano invoco treinta esferas de aproximadamente 2 cm. de diámetro hechas de plata que dirigió a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia los lobos atravesándolos como si fuese un papel a la vez que la sangre manaba de las heridas. Volteo a ver al hombre que se encontraba tendido en el suelo con una herida en el brazo y otra en el pecho.

-lo lamento.- la voz de Harry sonaba serena y tranquila pero a la vez cargada de tristeza y odio. Lo apunto con su varita y pronuncio el hechizo mortal. Acabando con la vida del hombre ante la mirada escéptica y asombrada de los demás. –Es mejor la muerte a una vida llena de penas y de tristezas.- pronuncio antes de marcharse hacia otro punto de la batalla donde atacaban algunos vampiros.

Era cerca de las cinco de la mañana o eso deducía Harry por la luz que desprendía el alba que se colaba por la ventana rota de la habitación. La batalla había sido cruenta, muchísimas bajas afortunadamente muchas habían sido parte del enemigo y de criaturas de Voldemort. Al menos 60 criaturas habían caído en sus manos y otros 300 mortifagos. Más aparte los que habían caído con los de la Orden del Fénix. Escucho de pronto un ruido, alguien se acercaba y no quería que lo vieran no quería enfrentarse otra vez a sus antiguos compañeros de causa.

Se levanto e intento desaparecerse del cuarto pero otra vez un campo antidesapariciones se había levantado alrededor de la casa, no le quedo de otra, invoco su magia ancestral y desapareció la pared, gracias a eso no fue detectado por los campos de magia del rededor. Salió a la calle principal donde había cuerpos tirados, pudo divisar a una chica que se encontraba en una esquina mientras todos los demás pasaban cerca de ella sin siquiera verla, se acerco hacia ella con el propósito de llevarla hacia donde se encontraban los rebeldes, pues al observar brevemente pudo observar que tenia una gran aura y poder mágico que le podrían ser útiles a el y a la rebelión. Llego hasta ella moviéndose como una sombra. Antes de decirle nada primero la observo. No estaba mal, tenia bastante buenas proporciones y una cara de inocencia picara que le provocaba. "voy a pasar un rato divertido" pensó mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba palabras al oído, mientras que ella gracias al hechizo que el provoco evitaba que lo delatara. Momentos después de que el la sedujera un poco ella mas tranquila volteo a verlo y viendo que era atractivo se dejo llevar por las circunstancias "mas vale flojita y cooperando" fueron hasta una de las casas mas cercanas que se encontraban vacías "seguramente estarán en el departamento local del ministerio por si hay algún muerto o desaparecido". Harry la intento llevar hasta el piso de arriba donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones pero ella mas rápida que el lo tiro sobre el sofá que se encontraba ahí en el recibidor y rápidamente le desprendió la camisa que dejo caer a un lado mientras el hacia lo mismo con la blusa de ella. El, al tener más experiencia rápidamente había desprendido el sostén y la falda quedando ella en un sexy bóxer femenino color rojo que se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas. Ella había conseguido por fin desprenderse del pantalón del chico y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente mientras el acariciaba sus senos y mordía su cuello y de manera sensual acariciaba sus piernas. Después de un rato de besar sus labios ella empezó a recorrer con las manos y su boca la anatomía de Potter hasta que llego a la altura de su bóxer y mientras lo observaba de manera juguetona con las manos terminaba de quitarle la ultima prenda. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia la masculinidad del chico y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por las proporciones de su amante. Comenzó un juego donde recorría con la lengua todo el miembro ya excitado de su compañero y mientras el suspiraba. Después de un rato de estar con el mismo juego ella subió de nuevo hasta la altura de su amante y le beso el cuello mientras el con un movimiento brusco la ponía boca abajo y empezaba a introducirse en ella aprovechando el shock producido pro su repentina actividad mientras ella empezaba a sentir ese placer que tanto le gustaba y le volvía loca. Pero en un descuido de él que estaba entretenido masajeando su trasero redondo y bien formado; ella giro provocando que ambos cayeran del sofá y quedando ella arriba de el. Se sentó encima de el mientras lo cabalgaba y el se deleitaba viendo ese par de senos tan bellos subir y bajar rápidamente, no lo pensó mas y los agarro mientras la obligaba a que bajar asta una altura mas o menos igual a la de el y empezaba a besar esos pechos y a morderlos provocando que ella gimiera mas de placer y de pronto lo sintió, estaba próximo el momento e intuyo por la aceleración de ella que ella estaba próxima, sin embargo ella bajo el ritmo de pronto. Seguramente ella ya habría acabado pues sintió un calor que le embargaba desde el interior de ella y se sorprendió mas cuando sintió otro y otro y luego otro, la chica temblaba de la cantidad de orgasmos que había sentido y tan seguidos, sin duda nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, aunque pensándolo bien, solo había estado con dos chicos antes que el. Ella lo miro con cara de disculpa, sin duda pensaba que el estaría fastidiado por no haber podido llegar el también al clímax.

-hazme tuya, quiero recibir tu corrida en mi.- dijo la chica en voz que pedía más.

El no estuvo tardo ni perezoso y la levanto mientras le daba la vuelta y se introducía por su ano, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor y placer. Estuvo en esa acción un tiempo para después de que ella volviera a correrse "sin duda el es increíble" pensó la chica. El le dio la vuelta y se colocaba entre sus dos senos mientras ella los sujetaba y frotaba durante un rato, para después empezar a introducirse el miembro de el en su boca de nuevo. Para recibir un par de minutos después la corrida de el en su boca, tal era la cantidad (gracias a un hechizo inventado por los gemelos Weasley) que parte de el se le escapo de la boca y fue a parar a sus pechos erectos. Después el chico Potter saco su miembro de la boca de ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo un poco agotado, hacia tiempo que no se divertía así y mientras la observaba como ella saboreaba todavía su corrida y con una mano desparramaba lo que había salido de su boca en sus pechos para posteriormente acariciarse y volver a saborear esa corrida.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto una vez ya vestido el joven Potter.

-Catherine McKinnon- respondió la chica y con voz sensual- tengo 17 años, soy maga de Irlanda, estudio para ser auror y vine a buscar a los rebeldes para pelear con ellos, además necesito hablar con uno de sus líderes.- respondió la chica. El le explico quien era y si deseaba ingresar con los rebeldes el le llevaría hasta donde se encontraban ellos además le pregunto que con quien deseaba hablar pues el probablemente le conocería y le haría mas fácil hablar con el. La chica que todavía no se creía que había tenido sexo "y que buen sexo" con el famoso Harry Potter. –con Remus Lupin, mi padre. Mi madre ha muerto y me pidió como ultima voluntad que hablara con el y que de ser posible lo perdonara, como si pudiera. El nos abandono.- dijo con rencor. Mientras Harry la miraba sorprendido. "¡¡me he tirado a la hija de Remus!! Me va a matar" mientras suspiraba

-es hora de ver a viejos amigos.- mientras se arrepentía cada vez mas de haber caído bajos su impulsos animales- ven sígueme nos iremos de aquí antes de que llegue la gente y mientras se dirigía a la chimenea la encendía y arrojaba polvos flú entraba con Catherine a la chimenea "casa de Remus Lupin" pensó mientras desaparecían en un torrente de llamas


End file.
